


Cupid's Arrow

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Valentine's Day has arrived in Pittsburgh and Cupid has a hell of a time bringing romance to the gang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

January 31st

Anthony Cupid was angry. He was not happy with his new assignment to Pittsburgh. It was too cold, too dreary, and nothing exciting ever happened in Pittsburgh. He wished he was assigned to Las Vegas like his Cousin Sarah or even some back woods in Alabama, at least then he would be warm. His brother was promoted to Hawaii and because of his last screw up, his father decided he needed to go back to the ‘basics’. “You need to study the art of romance, Anthony,” he lectured. He glanced down at his list and groaned. “Typical,” he mumbled. His list consisted of seven names on it, six males and one female. He had 2 weeks to spread the love and God forbid romance in this town, or his father would assign him someplace even worse.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Hunter was extremely nervous as he entered the room. He surveyed the crowd and began to relax. Most of the people were around his age. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. In the corner he saw a beautiful blond female standing next to a very attractive red headed female. Suddenly his interest was very piqued. He took a soda from the refreshment table and went to find a seat. 

Everyone sat in a circle and introduced themselves. They briefly discussed what brought them there tonight and how they found out about the meetings. Hunter discovered the blond was named Bonnie and the red head was named Samantha. When it was his time to share, his nervousness was completely gone. When Hunter began to speak, Anthony entered the room undetected.

“Hello. My name is Hunter and I found out I was HIV positive one year ago. I was a street hustler that contracted the disease by having unprotected sex. My foster parents first found me sleeping at their door step and tried to help me which I resisted. One night I became extremely ill and was taken to the hospital. I called them for help. During my hospital stay it was discovered I had HIV. They took me in and have loved and supported me ever since. My viral load is undetectable at this time. One of my foster parent’s is also HIV positive and he counsels me on how to stay healthy. He is the one that found out about this teen support group and suggested I come tonight. He thought maybe talking to peers going through the same thing I am going through would be a great support system for me.” 

As Hunter sat down, Anthony was fascinated by the young man. Anthony could not believe that Hunter was just almost 17 years old and already dealing with a life threatening illness. Anthony snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that the group had taken a break. He saw Hunter standing next to 2 very attractive females and doing some very heavy flirting with both of them. “ _The little devil_ ,” Anthony thought. He casually walked over to them and stood next to Hunter. He pulled the small arrow out of his pocket and palmed it in his hand.

“Excuse me guys. I do not mean to interrupt your conversation, but I was just wondering where the restrooms were. Do you guys know?” As they all turned to point to where Anthony needed to go, he quickly stuck the arrow in Hunter’s arm and then the arrow disappeared from his hand. 

“Thanks, guys,” Anthony replied and walked towards the restrooms with a smile.

As soon as Anthony was out of sight, Hunter yelped.

“Ow! What the hell? Felt like some one just pinched me or something,” he stated as he rubbed his arm. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Michael was dusting off the back corner shelf when he heard the door bell ring followed by a baby crying. He immediately turned around to see a flustered Melanie and a red faced Jenny Rebecca. He walked around the counter to take the unhappy baby from her mother. 

“Awww, what’s wrong with Daddy’s little girl?” he asked.

Melanie rolled her eyes as she straightened out her suit jacket and blouse. 

“I think she is teething. She has just been so cranky the past couple of days. I do not remember Gus being like this.”

Michael went to the back room of the store and came back with a frozen teething ring a tube of oral gel in his hand. Jenny had stopped hollering and was slowly starting to calm down in his arms. Melanie looked at him like he was a magician as he sat down and gently bounced the baby on his knee.

“How did you do that?” she asked.

“I read in this book that their gums are really tender so you got to numb them. Between the frozen teething ring and the baby oral gel she’ll be fine. You want me to keep her for the rest of the afternoon?”

“Would you mind?”

“No not at all. I got a play pen in the back for her that I can bring out here and a few of her toys. If you have a few bottles and diapers we’ll be set. If not, I can run around the corner and get some things.”

“Oh no, I got some stuff in the car. Michael you are a life saver.”

“No problem! I love spending time with my little girl.”

Just then the door opened and Anthony walked in the store. 

“Hi. Can I help you?”

“Yes, I am looking for the latest issue of the Sam and Twitch Series by Todd McFarland.”

“Yeah, I believe that is over here just a second.” Michael handed Jenny to Melanie. Michael motioned for Anthony to follow him to a shelf at the front of the store. Anthony pulled the small arrow out of his pocket and palmed it in his hand as he followed Michael. As they began to search through the stacks of comic books, Anthony quickly stuck Michael’s arm and then the arrow disappeared from his hand.

“Michael, I am going to run to the car and get Jenny’s things. I’ll be right back,” Melanie called behind her as she exited the store. 

Anthony discovered that the Sam and Twitch files he was referring to were now an archived series and there was a new series called Case Files: Sam & Twitch. 

“I have not had an opportunity to read any of this new series since I began writing my own comic book,” Michael confessed.

“Oh really?! That sounds cool! I have been out of the country on business so I am a little behind on my comic book reading. But I just love McFarland’s art work and dark themes.”

“Well my partner is the artist. He is a student at the art institute and he can be a little dark…SHIT!...I’m sorry. All of a sudden I just got this sharp pain in my arm like a sting of some kind. What was I saying?”

“Your comic book partner…”

“Oh yeah, Justin is the artist. He had his dark period. But he is a really good artist,” Michael explained as they walked over to the registered.

“What is the name of your comic book? What is it about?”

“It is called Rage. And it is about a gay superhero.” Michael watched Anthony’s reaction to see if Anthony would be offended. Anthony did not flinch or even blink.

“Do you have any copies in the store? I wouldn’t mind taking a look at it.”

“Sure. That huge display over there is Rage,” Michael informed him with a smile. Michael watched him as he walked over to the display. He could not figure this guy out. He did not send off any gaydar signals as far as Michael could tell and he was not a typical comic book customer. Just then Melanie returned with Jenny interrupting Michael’s train of thought.

“Okay Michael. Here is her diaper bag filled with extra formula, bottles and diapers. I will come by your place tonight around seven or so to pick her up. Thank you so much,” She placed all the items on the counter and handed him Jenny, “Give me a kiss, baby. Mommy has to go now. I love you.” She kissed the baby and then rushed out of the store. 

Anthony returned to the register with all of his comics including a copy of Rage. Michael was pleasantly surprised as he rang him up.

“Seventeen cents is your change. Thanks! Have a good day.”

“You too.”

Anthony stepped outside and found Melanie talking a mile a minute on her cell phone. Anthony pulled the small arrow out of his pocket and palmed it in his hand as he walked closer to her. She began walking to her car and tripped stepping off the curb. Anthony caught her just in time, preventing her from falling. At the same time he stuck her arm and then the arrow disappeared.

“Are you okay, Miss?” He asked.

“Thanks! I am fine. Teach me to be in such a big hurry,” She smile at him and then got into her car, “Thanks again.”

“No problem,” Anthony replied. ‘ _Three down and four more to go and I have only been here twenty-four hours. Papa would be proud._ ’

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Anthony sat on the hotel suite sofa and moaned. It was late and he was sore all over. He had no idea how difficult number six on his list was going to be. He new the last person, Brian Kinney, was supposed to be his toughest project but number six really pulverized him. Anthony re-adjusted the ice bag on his shoulder and pulled out his journal. His father wanted him to record his activities like he was back in training.

Day 3  
 _I ran into subject four at a sandwich shop a few blocks away from his place of work. Waited in line and engaged in conversation with him to pass the time. I faked bumping into him to dose with love inspiration arrow. I ordered and ate a pretty tasty club sandwich._

_Then encountered subject five in front of the police station talking to fellow co-workers. I could not think of a legitimate reason to approach him without coming off creepy. Waited until subject was in close proximity and successfully threw love inspiration arrow at the back of his neck. I made sure no one saw me or arrow before leaving the area._

_I encountered subject six at a local bar. He was heavily intoxicated and confrontational. I tried to engage him in a conversation and was told to, “ **FUCK OFF!** ” I sat at the end of the bar and watched as the man became more intoxicated and more belligerent. When the bartender and one of the bouncers tried to escort him out of the establishment, he put up a fight. The entire bar turned into a brawl. I managed to get near him and dose him with a love inspiration arrow before getting the crap kicked out of me. Not looking forward to my encounter with subject seven if he is supposed to be tougher than subject six._

Anthony placed his pen in his journal and closed the book. He placed it on the coffee table. He slowly stood up and made his way to bed. Hopefully all his soreness would be gone by tomorrow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Emmett walked into the diner and sat next to Ted at the counter.

“Morning, Teddy. Eating alone today?”

“Morning, Em. Yeah, Brian had a breakfast meeting with a client and Michael went with Mel to get Jenny’s shots this morning.”

“Well, I was just coming in to grab a quick bite before I meet a client. Mind if I join you?”

“No, not at all. So how is business?”

“Well, it is kind of slow this month believe it or not. Last year I was swamped. You know, a lot of engagement parties, wedding receptions, and anniversary parties. So far, this is the first client to call me. He wants me to plan some kind of Valentine’s party for his girlfriend or something. I don’t know. I’ll get more details today. Oooo….the strawberries and cream waffles sound yummy!”

“I myself am not looking forward to another year of being reminded how I am still alone and very much single. Valentine’s Day is such a crock. I am surprised there are not more suicides on Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh Teddy! How about we do something together on Valentine’s? That way I don’t have to worry about you stepping in front of a bus or something.”

“A pity date?”

“Not a pity date. More like two friends just enjoying each other’s company.”

“I’ll think about it, Em.” 

“Well, I am gonna order those waffles. They are just too appetizing.”

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Anthony spotted Brian at the gas station filling up his corvette. He went inside to pay for the gas and get a pack of cigarettes. Anthony decided to hang out by the corvette and pretend to be a classic car fanatic. He peered in the windows when he was sure Brian was watching him and then casually walked around the sides checking out the body. Brian approached Anthony cautiously.

“Like the car?” Brian asked.

“It’s pretty sweet,” Anthony replied, “What year is it?”

“1971.” Brian continued to eye Anthony trying to decide if he was being hit on or if the guy was just merely interested his car. Anthony sensed Brian’s apprehension and tried to decide the best way to proceed. 

“Well, I do not mean to keep you sir. I just saw the car as I was passing by and had to stop and take a look.” Anthony extended his hand to Brian. “Thanks for being nice enough to let me drool over your car.”

Brian chuckled and shook Anthony’s hand. Anthony smiled as he walked away and Brian drove off. A few blocks down the road Brian shouted.

“Fuck!” He began massaging his hand to get rid of the mysterious pain. It was gone just as quickly as it came. Brian thought nothing more about it as he continued his drive back to Kinnetik. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Day 4  
 _I dosed the seventh (and last) subject with love inspiration arrow. Encountered him at the gas station and pretended to be fascinated with his car. Found dosing him easier than sixth subject._

_I began surveillance on some of the subjects already. Subject one has showed interest in a girl named Samantha. They are going on their first date this evening. We will see if sparks fly!?_

_Subject two has been researching romantic restaurants and taking extended lunches to various bookstores and shops. Not exactly sure what he is contemplating. I will need to do some further investigating to figure out what he is exactly up to._

_Subject three took her partner to a surprise dinner and concert of one of her favorite musicians in a neighboring city. She made a very special effort to get the kids taken care of for the evening and all the arrangements made without her partner ever being made aware. I think subject three will give me the least amount of problems._


	2. Cupid's Arrow

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Emmett could not get over the demands or rather lack of demands from his client. The man wanted Emmett to plan an entirely private romantic evening for the client and his girlfriend on Valentine’s evening with no input from the client himself. He said that he had screwed up the past few years on Valentine’s Day and his sister highly recommended Emmett to him. He explained that cost was not much of an object but that he did want things to be on a relatively reasonable budget. Emmett felt this was a dream come true. He had ten days to find a location, pick a menu, and create a mood. Emmett picked up his cell and pressed the sixth number on his speed dial.

“Hi Darren. This is Emmett. I got a new client. Give me a call. I need to discuss seductive menu options….”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Justin entered Daphne’s apartment and found her crying on the sofa. He put his bags down and joined her.

“What’s wrong Daph?” He asked her in a very concerned voice.

She gave him a small smile through her tears as she reached for the facial tissues on the table in front of them. Justin glanced at the television and noticed the end credits of a movie rolling across the screen. He instantly recognized the music and his concern for Daphne began to fade.

“Did you watch your favorite movie again?” She nodded at him and he began to laugh at her. “You are such a sap.”

Daphne threw a sofa pillow at him as she continued to wipe the tears off her face.

“I can’t help it. It touches me every time.”

“It’s a prison movie!”

“Hey! I do not make fun of your cartoon movie, Mr. Yellow Submarine….It ends with such hope….What are you doing here anyway?”

“Brian is going out of town tonight and I thought we could hang out and watch movies. But if I had known you would be blubbering over here I would have just gone to Woody’s or Babylon.”

“Fuck you! You could have just called me you know. So what movies did you bring?”

“I brought Confidence and 15 Minutes. I was having an Edward Burns attack or something. I guess I just have a thing for Irish Catholics,” Justin smirked.

“Sure you do….Edward Burns is sexy! Something about that accent….I saw him in Ash Wednesday with Elijah Woods and I just could not stop drooling….I’ll go get the ice cream out of the fridge and you decide which one we’ll watch first.”

“How are thing’s with Jackson? You two have been dating what…5 months now?”

Daphne frowned as she sat down. “We are not speaking at the moment. He is probably doing that guy thing where they break up with you right before Valentine’s Day and then make up with you right after just so they do not have to buy you a gift.” 

“What makes you say that?”

“Because the argument was stupid, totally his fault and he has not bothered to call me back, typical behavior. But he is in for a rude awakening if this is really the case. Cause if he tries to get back together right after Valentine’s Day, I may just already be with someone else by then.”

“Daph, you are so ruthless.”

“I do not have time for his crap. So what are you and Brian doing for Valentine’s Day?”

“Are you kidding? Brian does not do romance. At least not the traditional Valentine’s Day candy and flowers sense. He is repulsed by the whole idea. If I even bring up February 14th he has a fit. I may sneak a card in his briefcase or a note on his desk. But other than that, nothing special. I learned a long time ago, never expect Brian to be like every one else. Besides he loves me in his own way which is a thousand times better and way more worth it. Trust me….Let’s watch 15 Minutes first. It was critically acclaimed.”

Just then a noise could be heard on the other side of the room. ' _Damn!_ ’ Anthony thought. ‘ _What is the point of being invisible if you are clumsy?_ ’

“What was that?” Justin asked.

“I probably have rats now. I so need to get another apartment.”

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Day 7

_Discovered subject six is very creative. Who would have thought a mean drunk could be such a hopeless romantic? My shoulder still aches from the bar brawl several days ago. Wish I was at Caesars Palace right now getting a massage. Bethany has such amazing hands…._

_Subject one is very smitten with Samantha. Found him looking at lockets at local pawn shops today. Took a minute to subliminally suggest he visit Vance’s Jewels on Main. He not only got the locket but a beautiful bracelet to match with her initials engraved on both for the same amount he would have paid at the pawn shop for just the locket. Sometimes it pays to listen to Cupid._

_Subject four is dragging his feet but slowly working to pursue his hearts desire. He bought a nice suit and tickets today for Valentine’s night. He is trying the secret admire approach. His Valentine is a past love. Before he begins his romantic gestures, I plan to make sure his advances will be welcomed and not deemed as stalker fixations. I do not want a repeat performance like in Cairo._

_Subject five has a rather unusual choice in Valentines. She is loud, brash, opinionated and not afraid of profanity. First time I encountered her I thought she could put Red Foxx and Richard Prior to shame. But the more time I witnessed them together, the more their relationship made sense to me. She has a huge heart and it is her ability to care and fight for others that subject five loves the most about her. The profanity and brashness is just her suit of armor to protect the sensitive and nurturing side she carries within. So subject five is desperately trying to plan a surprise trip to Niagara Falls. I may have to do a little string pulling for him behind the scenes._

_Subject seven has done absolutely nothing. When I was told he was going to be difficult I assumed it meant to encounter, not to infect. I am going to dose him with another arrow. Some subjects are just more immune than others._

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Brian was standing in line waiting to board the plane to Chicago. His patience was wearing very thin. The plane was boarding an hour a late and Justin’s cell was turned off. Suddenly he felt a little tickle on the back of his neck. He turned around and saw the lady standing behind him smile. He turned back around and proceeded to board the plane. After he stored his carry on and laptop in the compartment above him, Brian sat in his seat and buckled his seat belt. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

“Dammit!”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	3. Cupid's Arrow

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Feb 10th

Cynthia stood at Ted’s office door with an envelope and a single rose in her hand. 

“Ted, reception said this was dropped off for you about five minutes ago.”

Ted looked up from his files and eyed Cynthia suspiciously.

“Are you sure?”

“The envelope has your name on it,” she stated. Ted stood and walked around his desk to meet Cynthia at the door. He peered out in the hall to see if she was alone.

“Is this some sort of joke?”

“If it is, I know nothing about it. Open it up.”

Ted took the rose and envelope and walked back to his desk. Cynthia followed him and took a seat in one of the chairs near his desk. 

The envelope was padded, nine by twelve in size, and normal brown in coloring. His name was neatly typed on a label placed in the middle of one side of the envelope. Had it not been accompanied by a rose, he would have thought it was another business package. Ted grabbed his letter opener from his top desk drawer. He carefully began opening the envelope. He peeked inside and saw a card and some type of new CD. He then dumped the contents on his desk to take a closer look.

“Oh my God! This is the Luciano Pavarotti CD I misplaced months ago. I have not gotten around to replacing it yet.”

The card was made out of card board and construction paper. It was a pink and red heart with a white center containing a typed poem that read:

_You are always in my heart,_  
Whether we are together or apart,  
This year I want you to be mine,  
My one and only Valentine.

_Your Admirer_

 

“I’ll go find a vase to put your rose in,” Cynthia stated, “Don’t let Brian see you all spacey like that. Ted…..Ted….TED!!!!!”

“Yeah okay,” he mumbled as he continued to stare at the card. 

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Michael looked at all the brochures he had picked up from the various agencies and tried to decide the best way to give them to Ben. He decided to pick a small rectangular box cream in color with a maroon ribbon. He placed the box along side the few other items he picked up for Ben the past few days. The bell above the store door rang and Michael walked back up front to see who had just entered the store.

“Hey, Pop.”

“Hey, Hunter. What are you doing here? Are you not working at the diner today?”

“My shift starts in an hour. I wanted to talk to you though. I kind of have a problem that I want to discuss.”

Michael became overly concerned. He immediately walked over to his son and gave him a serious look.

“Is everything okay Hunter? Are you sick? Do I need to call Ben?”

“No, I am fine….This is about….a girl.”

“Oh!......Well, I am not sure how much I can help you there…..But I will try.”

“You see, I plan to take Samantha out for Valentine’s Day. You know that girl I met in my support group? Well, I have never really done the whole romance thing and I am sort of stuck on where exactly to go and what exactly to do.” 

“I see. Um…well…what does she like? What are her favorite foods? Romance to me is paying attention to the wants and desires....no matter how small....of the person you love and trying your best to give that to them. It is the thoughtfulness. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, I think it does. Thanks, Pop. I got to go. I’ll be home late tonight. Please tell Dad that I finished the book he gave me and I will discuss it with him tomorrow night.”

“Okay, have a good shift at the diner and don’t let Ma drive you too crazy.”

Anthony stood silently in the corner and watched the entire exchange between subject one and subject two. He made a mental note to visit subject one later and make sure he understood subject two’s explanation of romance. Suddenly he found himself standing in subject five’s office. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Day 10

_Subject four delivered his first Valentine’s gift to his heart’s desire. It was well received and very surprising. I look forward to seeing how the match up is going to play out. The Valentine is completely unaware of whom it is, and I think he will be pleasantly surprised._

_Subject one is a little confused about the concept of romance. Aw, young love. He turned to his father who tried his best to explain his idea of romance. Not sure if subject one understood. I will stop by later tonight and make sure the subject got the concept._

_I discovered subject five cussing at his computer and threatening to shoot it into cooperating. He was attempting to obtain information from the internet about Niagara Falls. He ended up getting help from one of the research analysis officers. Technology is lost on the older generation._

_Subject six’s Valentine is completely oblivious to his plans. To a casual outsider it appears that subject six does not even have a Valentine. His scheme is a rather sophisticated one. A very well thought out plan. I must say that I am really impressed. They say first impressions are not always accurate. He is a prime example of that._

_Subject two is really thoughtful. Found out what the extended lunches were all about. He has abandoned the restaurant idea and actually suggested a few to subject three instead. He has several gifts for his Valentine and every one of them came from the heart._

_I took on an extra subject just because I am such a generous guy. We will call him bonus. I dosed bonus with a love inspiration arrow three days ago. Turns out he was avoiding Valentine’s Day for financial reasons. Instead of talking to his Valentine about it, he pulled a lame stunt. I am working on him. I am using my persuasive techniques to pull off a cost efficient night of romantic bliss._

_Still nothing from subject seven. I need to contact my father before proceeding to dose him with a heart fork. Some subjects can have an extremely delayed reaction to the arrows, and I would not want to over dose subject seven. It could turn him into an obsessed and dangerous companion. I am in enough trouble as it is. Between Cairo and the whole sheep nightmare in Ireland, I am not taking any more chances._

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Anthony stood in his father’s study waiting patiently. He looked at the family photos of him and his brothers and sisters. There were seven of them, four boys and three girls all standing proudly next to each other between their mother and father. All of them now part of the family business. 

He then looked at the other pictures of his aunts and uncles with their children. His father was the oldest of four children. His father and uncle went into the family business of love and his two aunts went into the other family business of compassion. Both companies were equally strong and equally important. Anthony’s grandparents always instilled that in their family before retiring and turning over the reigns to them. ‘ _I need to go visit them in the Cayman Islands,_ ’ Anthony thought, ‘ _Maybe they can help me get out of the dog house._ ’

“Hello, Anthony.” Anthony was startled by his father’s presence in the room.

“Hello, Papa. I did not hear you come in.”

“What brings you here?” 

“Well, I am having a little trouble with my assignment and I wanted to discuss it with you before I proceed any further.”

“I see. Which subject is it?”

“Subject seven, Brian Kinney. I have dosed him with two love inspiration arrows and they seem to have no effect on him. I know the portfolio said he was going to be difficult, but I wanted to know if I should give him a dose of the heart fork or just wait to see if he is just having an extremely delayed reaction to the arrows.”

“Are you sure that he has not been affected? You need to pay very close attention to this particular subject. His actions are much more subtle and harder to see. Before you break out the heavy artillery, look a little deeper Anthony.”

“Um…okay Papa."


	4. Cupid's Arrow

Feb 12th

Hunter spoke to his friend Chaz and had the final plans arranged for his date with Samantha on Valentine’s Day. 

“Are you sure there is no problem with the location?”

“I am positive man. My dad runs the place. He likes you. As long as you guys are clean and respectful he has no problem with it.”

“This is gonna be so cool! Justin is letting me borrow his jeep. I have the dinner all arranged. The gift is all set. Samantha will not know what hit her.”

“Great! Look man I got to go. I am running late for work. I will get you the key tomorrow night. See ya’.”

“See ya’.”

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
“MN Comics,” Michael answered on the third ring.

“Hello, Michael. It’s Melanie. Can you watch Jenny on Valentine’s evening? I am trying to plan an evening out for Lindsey and me but I need someone to watch the kids. Believe it or not Brian already agreed to take Gus for that night and a couple of days after.”

“Sure. I am just planning a romantic dinner with Ben at home. We would not mind one bit if Jenny was there with us. Hunter has a date and then the late shift at the diner. Besides, I know you and Lindsey need the time alone.”

“Well, before you say yes, please talk to Ben about it first. He may have plans you don't know about. Okay?”

“Oh alright. I’ll call you tonight and let you know for sure. Satisfied?”

“That would be great! Talk to you later!”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Brian picked up his cell phone and pressed the first number on his speed dial. 

“Isn’t it a little early for our afternoon obscene phone call, Brian?” Justin answered.

“Never, but unfortunately that is not why I called. I was calling to let you know that on the fourteenth a young man will be staying at the loft.”

“Younger than me?”

“Much younger. And every time I see him he takes my breath away,” Brian smirked

“Hmph….So what time does this younger guy arrive?” Justin asked.

“I am so anxious to see him. I was thinking of asking him to arrive in the morning.”

“So I only have two whole days left of you all to myself and then I have to share you?”

“Yep, but this younger man is very demanding. So you may not get to share me at all.”

“I don’t like the sound of that. How long is he staying?”

“A few days…”

Justin made a long sigh before he responded. “I guess I will have to suffer through.”

“That’s my Sunshine…So you want to get in a quickie?”

“Brian!”

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Reception called Ted’s office to inform him he had a delivery at the front desk. When he went up to see what it was, he found one of his favorite meals had been delivered by one of the best Italian restaurants in the city. Attached was a card that simply read, ‘ _Your Admire_.’

Ted was completely flattered. He took the meal back to his desk and immediately called Emmett on his cell phone. 

“Hey, Teddy! What’cha doing? Brian got you working like a slave today?”

“Em, could you stop by my office sometime today? I have something to show you.”

“Sure. I need to run a couple of errands and then I’ll drop by.”

“Great! I really need to talk to you about something.”

“Okay, Teddy. I’ll see you later then.”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Carl was so glad all his plans were falling into place. He was able to get the time off from work. He got a great rate on the hotel and airfare for Niagara Falls. Kiki helped rearrange Debbie’s shifts so she could be off and still not miss any shifts. She really could not afford to lose any money since she was still paying for Vic’s grave stone and the second mortgage on the house. Michael and Emmett agreed to help him pack for the flight. He was just hoping Debbie would not find out and blow his surprise. 

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Day 12

_I am still not seeing anything from subject seven. My father says to look deeper. Okay, whatever._

_All the other subjects are getting anxious about their plans. I am going to have the best time going back and forth observing all the different dates. Each one is very creative. Even though I hated this assignment in the beginning, this has not been all that bad. The weather still sucks. The town is boring as hell. But my subjects have been far from dull. Who would have thought such colorful people could live in such a dreary town?_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Feb 13th

Emmett met with his client to go over the last minute details.

“Okay Mr. Black.”

“Please call me Darryl”

“Darryl. I got you a suite at the fabulous Chateau Amore. It is very quaint and beautiful. I will put a few romantic touches to it such as flowers, candles, etc to give the room a more romantic ambiance. My chef and I will set up the meal and decadent delectables. We should be gone by six thirty. You said you plan to arrive between six forty-five and seven o’clock, which will be perfect. I will light the candles before I leave the room. I will wait in the lobby and make sure you arrive before I leave hotel. I hate to leave candles unattended for too long. Let’s see what else? Oh can you tell me the initials of your girlfriend?”

“EH.”

“Same as me. Okay, I think I have everything. If I need anything else, I will just give you a call. You can pick up your key at the front desk around noon tomorrow. The room is under your name. If you have any problems or concerns just give me a call.”

“Sounds good. Thanks!”

Emmett gathered his things and left the bar area of the restaurant and headed over to Kinnetik. He was curious to see if Teddy received anymore notes from his secret admire. He was glad someone was showing some interest in Teddy for a change. It was a great ego boost for him and he definitely needed something like this to prove to himself that he was a desirable man. 

As Darryl watched Emmett exit the restaurant he made a call on his cell.

“Hey, it’s Darryl. Everything is arranged. I have a room at the Chateau Amore under my name. You can pick up the key tomorrow at noon. Everyone should be gone by six thirty. Hey, no problem man. I hope it all works out for you!”

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Ted stared at his latest card and was flabbergasted. It contained an opera ticket and an invitation to dinner for Valentine’s evening. His admire said he would pick him up at work at six o’clock. It was accompanied by a dozen red roses and a very nice bottle of wine. Emmett was very impressed when he saw the latest gifts.

“This person is going all out for you, Teddy. He knows how special you really are.”

“I keep thinking they have the wrong guy.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You _are_ going right?”

“Um…I don’t know…”

“Teddy! You should go! What have you got to lose? Absolutely nothing!”

“What about our plans?”

“Oh please! If someone was wooing me with flowers and gifts, I’d cancel on you in a heartbeat sweetie. GO! Have a good time!”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	5. Cupid's Arrow

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Feb 14th   
**Midnight**  
 _It begins now. Subject five has everything packed and ready to go. He is loading up the car and heading over to his Valentine’s place of work to surprise her. He is proud that he has been able to pull this off._

Anthony followed behind Carl as he entered the diner. Carl was incredibly nervous. ‘ _You’d think I was proposing again_ ,’ he thought. He had a single rose in his hand as he approached Debbie.

“Carl! Hey sweetie!” She greeted him with a kiss and a genuine smile. “What a great surprise! What is this? A rose?”

“Happy Valentine’s, Deb.”

Her smile grew even bigger as she took the rose from Carl and smelled its sweet aroma. 

“Someone is getting lucky tonight when we get home,” she replied.

“I have another surprise for you.”

“You do?”

Carl pulled Debbie into a hug. He untied her apron and placed it on the counter. 

“Come with me, your shift is over.”

“No it isn’t. I still have at least 2 more hours left.”

“I already arranged everything with Kiki.”

Debbie gave a confused glance over to Kiki, who gave her a knowing wink and a smile. Carl wrapped Debbie’s coat around her and she blindly followed him out of the diner. He opened the car door for her and she silently sat down in the passenger’s seat. They drove away in complete silence.

‘ _This is the most quiet I have ever heard this woman_ ,’ Anthony thought from the back seat, ‘ _She must really be in shock._ ”

After about 15 minutes of driving, Debbie finally spoke. 

“Carl, where are we going?”

“To the airport.”

“Airport?”

“Yes.”

They fell back into silence. ‘ _This is going to be a long day_ ,’ Anthony sighed.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
 **5:30AM**  
Brian awoke to the sound of the running shower. He sleepily looked at the clock and groaned as he slowly got out of bed. He pushed the bathroom door open and took in the scenery of Justin’s backside. He leaned against the doorway for a moment and just watched as the water cascaded down Justin’s perfect form. Finally Brian opened the shower door and joined him.

“Didn’t we just go to bed a few hours ago, Sunshine?” 

Brian immediately grabbed the bar of soap and began lathering his hands. He then proceeded to knead Justin’s neck and shoulder muscles as he covered them with the soap.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“It was the absence of your hot mouth on my cock.”

“Oh, my apologies. I just have a very busy day ahead of me,” Justin explained as he turned around to face Brian. 

“Don’t apologize. Just correct the problem.”

“Don’t you have a guest coming over today….a much younger man that takes your breath away?”

“Not for a few hours yet, so get busy.”

“Yes sir!” Justin barked as he kneeled down to service his Lord and Master. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Across town Michael gently kissed his husband awake. He had turned off the alarm before it was set to go off and decided to wake Ben in a more soothing manor. The pleasing moans he received let Michael know his actions were welcomed. Ben slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

“Morning, babe,” Ben whispered as he leaned over and deeply kissed Michael. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Michael exclaimed as he stood up to reveal the breakfast in bed he had made.

“Wow, Michael! You spoil me. This is so great…”

“Eat it up before it all gets cold.”

Anthony watched as the two lovers fed each other and kissed between bites. ‘ _And this is just the beginning for these two._ ’ 

Michael cleaned up the kitchen as Ben got ready for work.

“Melanie is dropping off Jenny at the shop sometime this morning. Thank you for being so understanding about the baby, Ben.”

“Please, Michael. This is our family. And we had already planned on being home tonight. Jenny is always welcomed in our home. She is our daughter.”

“I’m so glad you said that. Because she is you know? She is _ours_ , just like Hunter,” Michael stated as he wrapped his arms around Ben’s neck. 

“Oh! Justin is loaning Hunter his jeep for Hunter’s big date tonight. Oh Ben, Hunter is so nervous. Poor kid.”

Ben chuckled as Michael shook his head. 

“First Valentines can be brutal. He’ll do fine though. But I’ll make sure I am home before he leaves.”

“What time?”

“Say six o’clock?”

“Okay. See you then.” Michael gave Ben a long good bye kiss then closed the apartment door behind him. 

“Perfect,” Michael whispered.”

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
 **6:45AM**

Justin pulled next to the building and grabbed the few items he needed to drop off. He used his set of keys to Kinnetik to enter the building. He sat the crystal vase of red roses on Cynthia’s desk and straightened out the card. He then proceeded to Brian’s office. He placed a small red box wrapped with a cream colored ribbon and bow in the middle of Brian’s desk. The card attached was in a sealed envelope that read, ‘ **_FOR BRIAN KINNEY’S EYES ONLY!_** ’ Justin smiled to himself as he exited the building to continue the rest of his errands before driving to PIFA.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
 **8AM**

“Dada! Dada!” Brian heard on the other side of the loft door. He was on the sofa reading the paper and enjoying his third cup of coffee. He got up to let his miniature self in and was attacked. 

“Dada!” Gus nearly knocked Brian off balance. 

“Jesus, Mel. How much sugar has he had already today?” Brian asked. 

Melanie glared at him as she slowly entered the loft carrying Jenny and both kid’s bags. 

“Here, asshole. Take these bags. The transformer one is Gus’. I need to change Jenny again. Then I am taking her to Michael’s.”

“Ah, so you hit up both father’s to baby sit huh?” Brian remarked as Melanie made her way to the bathroom with the baby.

“What we gonna do Dada? Where Jus’n? Can I watch ‘toons?”

Brian smirked at his son’s abundant amount of questions.

“We are going to go to Dada’s work for a little while. Justin is at school. We can go see him later. You can watch cartoons after we take our nap.”

Satisfied with Brian’s answers, Gus sat down on the sofa and began playing with his toys. Brian continued to read his paper as he waited for Melanie to return from the bathroom.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Cynthia was delighted to find the beautiful bouquet of roses on her desk when she arrived at work. She immediately read the card which simply said, “ _For the world’s greatest assistant._ ” She knew instantly that they came from Justin. In all the years she had worked for Brian, he had never given her flowers let alone on Valentine’s Day. She made a note on her calendar to call Justin later and thank him. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Ted entered his office and hung his tuxedo suit on the side of one of his file cabinets. He had stopped and picked it up from the cleaners on his way to work. He still wasn’t sure if he was going to go through with the date, but he did not want to come to work unprepared. He was anxious and nervous, but at the same time very flattered and intrigued. No one had ever really pursued him before and he really loved the attention. 

His phone rang bringing him out of his thoughts. Cynthia called to remind him that Brian was wanting the preliminary campaign budget for the Mudshovel account. She was expecting Brian in the office around 10 AM. Ted quickly got to work. He felt no need to experience the wrath of Brian today.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Michael unlocked the door to his store and turned on the lights. Even though he had been there for several years now, he still could not get over the fact that it was his store. He picked the mail up off the floor and headed towards the back office. He set his bag on the desk and decided to work on the story line for the latest issue of Rage. He glanced at the photo of him and Ben holding Jenny on his desk and smiled. He took a moment to contemplate his life. He was married, had two children, his own business and a wonderful extended family. He was really lucky and extremely happy. ‘ _I never would have dreamed this in a million years._ ’

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
 **5PM**  
Day 14 V-Day  
 _I am just plain exhausted. Subject five surprised his Valentine at midnight and whisked her away to Niagara Falls. She was honestly speechless which I think was a first for her. They slept on the plane. As soon as they landed, they grabbed a nice breakfast and then checked into their hotel room. I left when things got sexually heated. No need for me to witness everything._

_Subject two surprised his Valentine with breakfast in bed. I watched as they lovingly fed one another and discussed their plans for the day. Seems they have a very strong relationship._

_Subject three has arranged to have a cozy evening with her Valentine. She made dinner reservations at a very exclusive restaurant. I think her Valentine will be surprised over tonight’s events._

_Subject one has borrowed a vehicle from someone and a picnic basket from another. He is extremely nervous, but his plans are extremely well thought out and thoughtful. I keep trying to reassure him that he is going to do great._

_Subject four has put on his suit and is waiting for the limo to pick him up and take him to his Valentine’s place of business. He is a very shy and quiet man. I think his Valentine is somewhat perfect for him in that regard. The Valentine is pretty reserved himself. I am curious to see if they express any passion together tonight._

_Subject six picked up the suite key from Chateau Amore this afternoon. He is waiting for the caterer and planner to leave before he surprises his Valentine._

_Bonus took my advice and got his Valentine a gift from the heart. He is also making her dinner at his place and providing entertainment all within a reasonable budget._

_Subject seven has done nothing. Absolutely nothing._

_My biggest problem with tonight is that most of the activities are planned to begin around six o’clock. I am going to be running all over town trying to capture and monitor all these events. I just hope I don’t fuck it up._

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
 **6PM**

Ted was called by the receptionist and informed that he had a guest waiting in the lobby. Already dressed in his tuxedo, he slowly made his way to the front of the building. Standing there was a man dressed in a chauffeur’s uniform. 

“Are you Mr. Schmidt?”

“Yes.”

“Your limo is waiting sir.”

“My limo?”

Ted followed the man outside and discovered a black stretched limo parked in front of the building. The driver opened the back door and waited for Ted to take a seat. Ted slowly walked up to the car and took a deep breath before he stepped inside.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Emmett put the finishing touches on the suite before he decided to leave. Darren had out done himself with the dinner. They had chocolate strawberries for a dessert or appetizer depending on the client’s mood. Several bottles of wine were chilling. There were enough candles lit and placed in just the right areas to give off a very warm glow to the room. There were all kinds of flowers throughout the suite. They even threw in a little whimsy by making some cupcakes and putting the clients’ initials on the icing. 

As Emmett walked out of the suite he turned around to take one last look at the room. “Perfect,” he exclaimed as he began the pull the door closed. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. They covered his mouth with their left hand and pushed him back inside the room. 

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	6. Cupid's Arrow

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Brian walked into Kinnetik at a quarter to ten. All the ladies crowded around Gus and commented on his good looks and remarkable resemblance to Brian. After about thirty minutes, Brian sauntered over to his office to actually take care of some business. Cynthia greeted the two of them with a warm smile.

“Morning! Hi there, Gus. Remember me? I am Cynthia. I work with your father.”

She held out her hand and Gus shook it obligingly.

“By the way, thanks for the flowers boss,” she smirked.

Brian shot her a disconcerted look. He glanced at the card on her flowers and saw the message. 

‘ _Justin_ ,’ he thought. He did not even bother to pretend that he sent them. Besides the mischievous look on Cynthia’s face proved she knew the truth.

Brian entered his office and situated Gus at the little couch and table to play.

“Dada has a few things to do. So you play here for a little bit and then we will do something fun okay?”

“Okay.”

Gus pulled out his blocks and began building something when Brian went to sit at his desk. Suddenly Brian noticed the red box placed in the middle. ‘ ** _FOR BRIAN KINNEY’S EYES ONLY!_** ’ He inspected the box for a moment, red with cream colored ribbon and bow. It was very elegantly wrapped. 

‘ _It seems Sunshine really was busy this morning._ ’ he thought.

He opened the sealed envelope which contained a Valentine’s card. The front of the card contained a picture of a pair of lips encased in a heart. Inside was a hand written message from Justin.

‘ ** _Just a little something to sustain your oral fixation while we have our guest._** ’

Intrigued by Justin’s note, Brian removed the ribbon and bow from the box and opened it. He immediately began to laugh. Inside were different kinds of chocolates in all shapes and sizes of penises. 

“What funny, Dada?” Gus asked.

“Nothing, Sonny boy,” Brian replied as he picked up his office phone to give Justin a call.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Justin had delivered gifts to Cynthia, Brian, his mother, Molly, Daphne and Debbie before he went to school. He laughed at all the sets of keys he had to all his “homes.” It was amazing that he was even able to keep them all straight. 

Justin sat in class trying to concentrate on the history of expressionists. He was too busy thinking about his to-do list to listen to the professor. He still needed to run by Michael’s store and drop off the art work he had completed so far for Rage. Then he was going to have the Jeep detailed for Hunter and drop it off at Michael’s apartment. He still needed to put in some studio time but had to get home at a decent hour since Gus was over for the next few nights. 

He did not know how much longer he had left in class. He did not wear his watch and he forgot to charge his cell phone last night so it was charging in the jeep. He wondered if Brian had opened his gift. The idea made him smile. Not the typical gift, but definitely something Brian could appreciate. 

He returned his focus back to the professor. No sense in day dreaming anymore. Besides it would not help him on the next exam in this class anyway.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Brian found Ted’s head buried in a file when he knocked on the open office door.

“Theodore?”

“Hey, Bri. Been waiting on you. Cynthia said you wanted the prelim campaign figures for the Mudshovel account.”

Brian noticed the tuxedo hanging on the file cabinet and gave Ted a raised eyebrow look.

“Got plans tonight?”

“Something like that,” Ted muttered.

“Why Theodore, miracles do happen,” Brian joked. “Better put out though so you get asked out again.”

“Thanks for the advice, Brian.”

Brian walked back to his office and found Gus sitting in Cynthia’s lap typing on her computer. 

“What’cha doing Sonny boy?”

“We are typing a letter to Justin. Aren’t we Gus?” Cynthia answered.

Gus nodded enthusiastically as he smiled up at his father. 

“Get Jus’n flow’rs,” Gus stated.

“What was that, Gus?”

“Get Jus’n flow’rs.”

“We’ll see.”

Brian shot Cynthia an annoyed look. She stared back with a self satisfied grin. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Justin found Michael lying on a blanket in the middle of the store playing with Jenny. Michael seemed oblivious to his presence until he cleared his throat. 

“Oh hey, Boy Wonder. Just spending some time with my girl here.”

“I see that. She is getting so big, Michael.”

“I know….What’cha got there? More sketches?”

Michael placed the baby in her play pen as he stood up and walked over to speak with Justin. 

“Yeah, I completed the ones we talked about and began a few for the story line you mentioned. We can go over them later…What time does Hunter get home from school?”

“About four o’clock. Thanks again for letting him borrow the jeep. He is so nervous about his date tonight. This girl seems pretty special to him.”

“No problem. I am going to drop the jeep off at your place after I get it detailed.”

“Oh you do not need to do that.”

“It needs it. And I want to help. Besides I want him to make a great impression….Well, I better go. Bye Jenny.”

“See ya’ later, Justin.”

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Brian hated the Big Q. All the noise, the annoying clientele and the questionable staff just raked on his nerves. He very rarely came to the store when Michael worked there. Now he just made Justin go alone if they ever needed anything. He was unable to get a hold of Justin and was forced to endure this atrocity on his own. Brian’s usual store did not carry the items that Gus ate or used. And even though Gus looked and acted a lot like Brian, he did not acquire a taste for guava juice. He also had the appetite that mirrored Justin’s, so an avocado and a slice of bread would not cut it. 

Brian was unfamiliar with the layout of the store so he had to tackle each aisle one at a time. ‘ _Teach me to wait til the last minute to shop_ ,’ he thought. Brian picked up items that piqued Gus’ interest and that Brian knew Justin would love. He also paid attention to the sugar content and nutritional value. He was not about to let either one of his sonny boys get too out of control. When they reached the floral section, Gus cried out. 

“Get Jus’n flow’rs.”

Brian tried to ignore him, but Gus just got louder.

“Get Jus’n flow’rs!”

Brian sighed and walked over the floral section to appease his son.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Justin knocked on the apartment door. No one answered. He knocked again. No one answered. He stood there for about ten minutes debating what he should do next when he saw Hunter running up the stairs. 

“Been waiting long?”

“About fifteen to twenty minutes.”

“I left you a message on your cell.”

“My cell has not rang. Oh wait!” 

Justin looked at his cell and it was off. He remembered when he left it in the jeep to charge he turned it off. He turned it on and had 4 messages.

**BEEP**  
“ _Oral fixation huh? I think that is the other way around Sunshine…Later…_ ”

**BEEP**  
“ _Why didn’t you go shopping yesterday for Gus? Now I have to go to Q hell and get him stuff to eat! You are in trouble young man…Later…_ ”

**BEEP**  
“ _Where the fuck are you?_ ”

**BEEP**  
“ _Hey Justin. It’s Hunter. I got tied up at school. I will be home a little later than usual. Say around four twenty? Thanks again for the Jeep._ ”

Justin handed over the Jeep keys to Hunter and wished him luck on his date. As he headed to his studio he called Brian on his cell.

**BEEP**  
“ _Hey, Bri. Sorry I missed your calls. I had the phone charging in the jeep this morning. Then I did not realize it was turned off all day. I am heading over to my studio for a couple of hours. I should be home around six o’clock or so…Later..._ “

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Brian worked on his computer while Gus watched his cartoons. They had survived the Big Q and then ate lunch with Michael and Jenny at the diner which was unusually quiet without Debbie. Michael filled Brian in on Horvath’s surprise trip to Niagara Falls and Brian tried his best not to choke on his sandwich. 

After they ate, Brian made his third phone call to Justin’s cell and was beyond annoyed. He noticed the sleepy expression on Gus’ face and decided that a nap was in order. They promptly returned to the loft and took a nice long nap. Of course it was then that Justin decided to finally return Brian’s calls. 

Brian glanced at the clock...six o’clock. Justin should be home soon. He then looked at the items sitting on the bar. He was anxious to see Justin’s reaction when he saw them. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	7. Cupid's Arrow

Hunter pulled up in front of Samantha’s home and checked his reflection in the rearview mirror one last time. He took a deep breath and then exited the jeep. He had butterflies in his stomach as he walked up to her door and rang the bell. Within a few minutes he was greeted by Samantha’s younger brother.

“Hi Jacob. Is Samantha ready?”

Jacob hollered for his sister as Hunter stepped inside. Samantha’s father appeared from the kitchen and invited Hunter into the living room. 

“So how have you been Hunter?”

“Just fine sir.” 

“Doing well in school?”

“Yes sir.”

“Are you working?”

“Yes. I work at a diner on Liberty Avenue.”

“Liberty Avenue????”

“Yes sir.”

Anthony stood near the fire place and watched the conversation unfold. ‘ _This guy is an asshole_.’ Anthony watched as Hunter squirmed under the man’s scrutiny. ‘ _The kid is nervous enough as it is without this prick coming down on him_.’

Hunter kept watching the room entrance for Samantha. 

“Do you find it hard to work with those people?”

“Those people sir?”

“Those people…faggots?”

Hunter turned and faced Samantha’s father. He could not believe the man’s ignorant and bigoted statement. Obviously Samantha had not told her father anything about Hunter or his life. Suddenly he was no longer nervous, he was angry.

“Mr. Davis my foster parents are gay. My extended adoptive family is gay. They are not ‘those people.’ They are just people. The fact that you refer to them as faggots just shows what a homophobic asshole you are.”

Anthony had to bite his bottom lip to keep from shouting out his approval. Hunter was trying desperately to be polite and the father just went too far. No one could blame the kid for exploding. 

Before Mr. Davis could reply, Samantha entered the room with a smile. Hunter stood up and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“Are you ready?” Hunter asked.

“Yep.”

Hunter slipped his arm around her waist and escorted her outside to the jeep. He opened and closed the car door for her. Once they were both inside the vehicle and buckled in, he turned and faced her.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Then I want you to wear a blind fold.”

“A blind fold?”

“Yes. The place I am taking you to dinner is a surprise.”

“Um…okay.”

Hunter opened the glove box and pulled out a bandana. He gently tied it around Samantha’s eyes then gave her a kiss.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Hunter.”

He slowly pulled away from the curb and headed to their secret destination.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Ben entered the apartment and saw Jenny sitting in her swing. She smiled up at him immediately. 

“Hey there sweetie.”

Ben set his bag down by the coat rack and walked over to the swing to pick her up. She cooed as he pulled her close to his chest and went in search of Michael. Ben kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent of baby powder and lotion. She was soft and comforting to him, just like Michael. 

Michael was in Hunter’s room hanging up some shirts. He was dancing to the music coming from Hunter’s stereo and did not notice them. Ben watched in amusement as Michael shook his ass to the beat. When Michael finally turned around, he was a little embarrassed.

“How long you two been standing there?”

“Long enough to make me wish it was later in the evening…I guess I missed Hunter huh?”

“Yeah. He was wearing his new dark green shirt and black chinos. He looked great. He put on his new cologne. Spent forever on his hair…”

“I am sorry I missed it. I got tied up with a colleague.”

“Well, you are home now.”

Michael walked over and gave Ben a passionate kiss. They stood there for a moment just enjoying each other…kissing, hugging, and holding one another. Finally Michael broke away to check on dinner.

“Ben why don’t you go wash up and I will set the table.”

Ben handed Jenny back to Michael after giving her one last kiss. Michael placed her back in the swing and proceeded to quickly set up a romantic table. He pulled the flowers out of the fridge, grabbed the candles out of the cabinet, and the wine glasses off the counter. He set the flowers as the center piece surrounded by candles and then placed the wine glasses appropriately. He quickly pulled out the plates, bowls and silverware and placed them on the table as well. He then found the matches and lit the candles. He removed the lasagna out of the oven and placed it on the stove to cool. He then put the garlic bread in the oven and set the timer.

Ben began to stir in the bathroom so Michael began to work even faster. He found the bottles of wine he purchased that afternoon and placed one on the table. He turned off all the lights except for one in the far corner of the living room. He turned the stereo to a soft jazz station, setting it to a low comfortable volume. Then finally he brought out the gifts he bought and placed them in a vacant chair near the table. 

When Ben stepped out of the bathroom, the room had been completely transformed. It was softer, cozy and very romantic. The table was beautifully decorated and it was obvious a lot of thought and planning went into it. Ben went into the kitchen and stepped behind Michael as he prepared the salad. He placed his arms around Michael’s waist and leaned against him. He kissed Michael on his neck and set his head on Michael’s shoulder. 

“It looks amazing, Michael. Is there anything you need me to do?”

“You could feed Jenny.”

Ben immediately stepped back and picked up Jenny’s feeding chair. He took a few jars of baby food, her spoon and a bottle with him to the table. He returned to get a wash cloth and stopped to kiss Michael again. Michael saw the excited look in Ben’s eyes as he went to get Jenny out of her swing. Michael replayed the conversation they had this morning in his head.

‘ _Jenny is always welcomed in our home. She is **our** daughter_ ’

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Melanie walked into Lindsey’s office and found her slumped over her desk with her head in her hands.

“Linds?”

Lindsey looked up and a genuine smile appeared on her face. Her eyes were tired and she appeared drained. Melanie walked over to her and began massaging her shoulders. 

“Oh that feels so good,” Lindsey moaned.

“Rough day?”

“Just a little.”

She turned her chair to the side and pulled Melanie into her lap. She wrapped her arms around Melanie’s waist and pulled her close to her body. Melanie softly kissed Lindsey’s forehead…eyelids…cheeks…nose…chin…and then finally deeply kissed her on the mouth. When they pulled apart, they stared at each other for a moment in silent communication.

“If you are too tired, we can skip dinner and just go home.”

“No, I want to go out. I just may not stay out for very long though.”

Melanie smile and gave her another kiss.

“This restaurant is supposed to be amazing. I can’t wait to check it out. But we have a little time. You want a back rub.”

“I knew there was a reason I married you.”

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
“Hello, Teddy.”

Ted was taken aback by the familiar voice. When he turned to face his admire he was shocked and relieved at the same time. 

“Blake?!”

“Yes.”

“But how…I mean…wha…you…”

“Shocked I see.”

“You could say that. Why…um…didn’t we agree…”

“I know this is all a little sudden. And I know we need to talk. But why don’t we go to dinner first. We will have a nice meal. We can talk a little there. Then we can attend the opera and afterwards if things feel right, we can have a much deeper discussion.”

Ted sat in his seat unable to speak. He never would have guessed. He glanced over at Blake and noticed how handsome he looked in his suit. Since he was unable to provide a reason not to continue their date he simply agreed.

“Okay.”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Emmett felt the man’s breath against his ear as he pushed him back into the suite. Emmett felt his heart in his throat. He was trying to decide what his next move should be when his captor began to speak.

“I am not going to hurt you. I just need you to hear me out. Are you willing to do that?” 

Emmett knew that voice. He shook his head in agreement as the stronger man still kept a firm grip on him.

“Okay I am going to let you go now. Please just hear me out and then when I am done you can go or stay, your choice.”

He released his grip on Emmett, and Emmett ran to the other side of the room before turning around to face his captor.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Emmett asked.

“I just wanted to talk to you. You won’t talk to me.”

“So scaring the shit out of me is your solution?”

“Just hear me out.”

“I can’t. I have a client coming soon. I need to leave the room.”

“I am the client.”

“What? My client’s name is Darryl Black.”

“He is a friend of mine. I asked him to hire you. This private party is actually for you.”

“What?”

“I wanted to spend Valentine’s with you only I had no idea how or what to do. So how else could I plan the perfect party for you than to have you plan it yourself?”

Emmett took a moment to process what had just been revealed. After a few minutes he spoke again.

“So what do you want to tell me?”

“It’s over. I moved out. I have my own apartment now. You are all I think about and I want you to give me another chance.”

Emmett stared at him for a moment. He had to admit that he had missed him too. Especially those lonely nights when the bed was all empty. But it was more complicated than that. 

“What about your career?”

“If you are not in my life, I won’t have much of a career anyway. I told you my life went to shit when you left me…I need you.”

Emmett felt himself caving with that last little omission. As he was approached, he did not resist being held…or kissed. Eventually he returned the gestures. As the heat began to course through his body, he felt all his resolve melt away.

“Oh Drew…” he breathlessly moaned as they began to claw at one another.


	8. Cupid's Arrow

Carl and Debbie were just being seated for dinner at the Players restaurant. There was a forty-five minute wait for a table so they passed the time playing Keno sitting at the bar. Debbie was up thirty dollars when their name was finally called. The spent a few moments reading over the menu trying to decide what they wanted to order. Suddenly Debbie lowered her menu and looked at Carl.

“I love you.”

Carl lowered his menu and looked into Debbie’s adoring eyes and beaming smile.

“Well, I love you, too.”

“This has been such a wonderful trip. Seeing the Thirty Mile Point Lighthouse, those beautiful Cobblestone homes and now we are about to go to the casino across the street. I have not had this much fun is such a long time.”

Debbie leaned over and kissed Carl passionately. He was completely caught off guard. Normally he was the one to initiate public displays of affection. They were abruptly interrupted by the waiter clearing his throat.

“Are you ready to order?”

Carl’s lips were completely smeared with Debbie’s lipstick, when they broke apart to address the waiter.

“We need a few more minutes,” Carl replied.

Debbie began to giggle as she wiped the lipstick off his face. The waiter walked away to service another table as Carl picked up his menu.

“I guess we better order,” he stated slightly embarrassed.

Anthony watched as the two lovers fell right back into their own little world once they placed their order. He smiled as he saw them hold hands and lovingly look at one another. Occasionally a kiss was exchanged and a gentle touch was made. He was glad that all of subject’s five’s plans had worked out so well. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Hunter removed the picnic basket and blanket from the back seat of the jeep before helping Samantha out of the passenger side of the vehicle. He carefully guided her to the entrance of the building paying close attention to when she needed to step up and avoid sidewalk cracks or potholes. He fumbled with the keys until he was able to unlock the building doors. Once inside he struggled to locate the lights. He asked Samantha not move until he was able to safely escort her inside. 

Samantha stood near the door alone for what seemed like an eternity. She began to get nervous and afraid. 

“Hunter,” she called out hoping he was somewhere close.

He did not respond.

“Hunter,” she said a little louder.

There was still no response. She began to debate whether she should just remove her blind fold and go back outside or give him a few more minutes. 

“Hunter!” she called one last time with a sound of panic in her voice.

“I’m right here he replied. Are you okay?”

“You were gone so long. I was starting to panic.”

“I’m sorry. Here, take my hand.”

Hunter escorted her to another room. There were some odd sounds in the room that Samantha could not make out. He gently sat her down on the floor. He moved away from her and then told her to remove her blind fold.

The first thing she saw was Hunter seated in front of her on the floor in a semi-dark room. He had placed a blanket on the floor underneath them. There was a picnic basket at the top of the blanket and lit votive candles in the center. She smiled at him as he handed her a few red roses.

“Happy Valentine’s, Samantha.”

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply across the blanket. When they broke their embrace, Hunter was smiling a huge grin. Samantha finally looked at the entire room and her facial expression changed. She was completely speechless. Hunter watched her closely as she stood up from the blanket and walked over to the wall beside them. She touched the glass and smiled as the shadow passed her hand. 

“You always talked about wanting to be a marine biologist,“ Hunter began, “so I thought we could celebrate Valentine’s here at the aquarium.”

Samantha turned and jumped on top of Hunter forcing both of them to lay down across the floor. She laid on top of him covering his entire face with kisses. Hunter laughed as he tried to speak.

“I take it you are pleased with my choice then,” he smirked as he pushed her hair away from her face. 

“It is perfect,” she whispered before kissing him passionately.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
The limo stopped in front of La Joie De Vivre (Joy of Living) restaurant. Ted turned to Blake with a questionable look.

“Where did you hear about this place?”

“I have connections,” Blake replied as they entered the secluded restaurant.

The first thing Ted noticed was the complete elegance of the room. All the tables were open yet had the ability to become private if so wanted. The lighting was soft, the music was subtle and the atmosphere was very romantic. The maitre d’ escorted them to a corner table and informed them that Philipe would be their waiter. 

Ted looked over the menu and chose to order the duck. He then turned to Blake and decided to get the answers he had been waiting for.

“Why now, Blake?”

“You just want to get right to it huh Ted?”

“I have spent too much time in the past dancing around things. Working with Brian has taught me to be more direct. So…why now?”

Blake set down his menu and sighed. He looked Ted in the eye and decided to go ahead and answer his questions. 

“Because I think we are finally ready.”

“What do mean, finally ready?”

“We are both clean. We are both at a healthy point in our lives where a relationship between us could really work.”

Ted sat there and stared at Blake for a moment trying to understand what he was saying.

“You see you have been out of rehab and working for over a year. You are emotionally stronger than you were last time we were together. I am clean and emotionally stable. I still care deeply for you, Ted. I always have. And I think now we are at a point in our lives that we could really have a relationship.”

Ted stared blankly down at his menu not knowing how he should feel. 

“I don’t know, Blake.”

“Well, let’s just see how tonight goes and go from there. I want to have a good time with you tonight Ted. Can we just have a nice evening without trying to force it to mean something?”

Ted looked in Blake’s eyes and gave him an affirmative nod and smile. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Ben returned to the table just as Michael was serving the lasagna on each of their plates. 

“She is out like a light. She is such a little angel.”

“You are so good with her, Ben. And watching you taking care of her is so sexy.”

“Oh really?”

“Oh yeah.”

Ben pulled Michael close to him and began aggressively kissing him, causing a stir in both of their pants. Michael pulled away and scolded Ben.

“Not yet. Dinner is ready.”

“But now that she is down, I thought we could have some adult time.”

“There will be plenty of adult time. I promise. Come on let’s eat.”

Ben reluctantly sat down at the table and began eating his meal. After a few bites he and Michael fell into a conversation and the previous postponed plans were forgotten. When Ben wasn’t looking Michael placed one of his gifts on the table. After a few minutes, Ben spoke up.

“Where did that come from?”

“I don’t know. Open it.”

Ben took the box and carefully removed the wrapping. Inside he discovered writing paper and pencils.

“I bought you that special kind of paper and particular type of pencils you like to use when you are writing your novels. I noticed you were out and having to use just regular school supplies. I figured that was why you were feeling so blocked lately.”

“Thank you, Michael.”

Ben leaned over the table and gave Michael a kiss as he placed the box of supplies to the side. He did not think Michael noticed those kinds of things and was really touched. 

After they finished their meal, Ben began clearing the dishes off the table to wash them. When he returned to clear the glasses he discovered another gift sitting on the table on his place mat. Michael had left the room to go check on Jenny. Ben looked at the box for a moment and waited until Michael returned to ask him about it.

“Michael, I found another mysterious box.”

“Hmph…that is odd. Open it.”

Inside Ben found a very nice leather binder case with his initials monogrammed on the latch. 

“This is beautiful, Michael.”

“I thought you could store your writings in it.”

Ben walked over to Michael and kissed him softly. He pulled away and stared Michael in the eyes for a moment.

“I love you.”

Michael smile at him and turned his head to the side. Ben put his hands on both sides of Michael’s face and had him look straight at Ben.

“I love you, Michael.” Ben repeated.

Michael’s eyes began to tear up as Ben leaned in and kissed him again, harder this time. They made their way to the bedroom and began undressing one another. 

Anthony left the room and blew out the candles still lit in the living room. As the moans could be heard, he stepped into the baby’s room and looked down at the angelic child sleeping peacefully in her crib. “ _You are a lucky little girl he thought_ ,” as he covered her with a blanket.


	9. Cupid's Arrow

“Hey, Justin! I just wanted to thank you for the beautiful lilies and candy. That was so sweet of you.”

“…..”

“Believe it or not he called me yesterday and invited me to dinner tonight. I am on my way over to his place now.”

“…..”

“I have no idea, but he has some serious explaining to do…So what did you end up giving Brian?”

“…..”

“No shit! How hilarious! So what are you guys going to do tonight?”

“…..”

“Oh you do? I am sure you guys will think of something. Well, I am here. I will talk to you later.”

“…..”

“I am not making any promises. Bye.”

“…..”

Daphne parked her car and casually entered Jackson’s apartment building. Jackson had called and apologized for the argument and wanted to make it up to her. She was reluctant since he still had not explained why he behaved so badly, but she also did not want to spend Valentine’s alone. She knocked on the door and waited for Jackson or one of his roommates to answer. A neighbor peeked their head out into the hallway and looked Daphne up and down. She smile and nodded at them before they went back into their apartment. “ _Weirdo_ ,” she thought. 

Daphne knocked a second time and was finally greeted by Jackson. He was a little flushed carrying a dish towel and a spoon. A smile crept on Daphne’s face at the sight of him. Jackson stared at Daphne. She looked stunning in her black leather jacket, red velvet sweater and black pants. He was completely mesmerized by her smile as she stood there before him.

“Can I come in or are you just gonna make me stand here all night?”

“Oh....um…come in.”

_God she smells soooo good_ …Jackson closed the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment trying to regroup. He said a little prayer before turning around to head back into the kitchen. 

Daphne looked around the apartment and noticed how clean and organized it was. Not the norm for three bachelors in college. The stereo was on a low volume of ballad music. The dining table was set with candles and a single red rose. 

She slowly removed her jacket and laid it on the couch. She went in search of Jackson and found him stirring something in a pot on the stove. She leaned against the counter and watched him for moment.

“What’s for dinner?” she asked.

“Spaghetti. It was either that or Ramon noodles. I’m afraid I am limited in my culinary skills.”

She laughed and realized how nervous he was. She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He released a deep sigh and leaned against her for a second. She kissed his neck and he put down his spoon.

“I’m sorry Daphne.”

She tried to shush him but he continued.

“My parents could not make my tuition this semester. So I had to take all the money I had saved and everything I earned last month to pay this semester.”

Jackson sighed again, but still did not turn around to face Daphne. She pulled him closer to her and placed her head against his shoulders. 

“Then you had this list of expectations for Valentine’s Day. I knew I could not meet it so I picked that fight with you. It was stupid. I admit it.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me all this, Jackson?”

“I don’t know. Pride maybe?”

“So what changed?”

Jackson finally turned around and faced her. He placed his arms on her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. 

“I met this guy named Anthony. He told me that he and his girlfriend had no money last Valentine’s and just did things that came from the heart. That it meant more to them than any expensive piece of jewelry or gift ever could. And if you really cared about me, you would feel the same way.”

“Wow, I need to thank him.”

“Yeah, I feel really bad for him though.”

“Why?”

“His girlfriend died a few months back and he says he still thinks of that Valentine’s night. He advised me not to blow my chance over material matters.”

Jackson leaned down and gently kissed Daphne lips. She inhaled sharply at his soft touch.

“I missed you,” she whispered.

He kissed her again, pulling her against him…forgetting about the dinner simmering on the stove behind them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Justin was deeply concentrated on his project when his cell phone interrupted him.

“Hey, Daph.”

“…..”

“Oh you’re welcome. I had planned on getting you something and decided it was a good thing since it looked like Jackson wasn’t going to do anything.”

“…..”

“Really? Do you know why he waited so long to talk to you?”

“…..”

“I got him a box of chocolates in all different shapes and sizes of penises.”

“…..”

“Nothing. We have Gus over for the next few nights so there is not much we can really do.”

“…..”

“Oh okay. Don’t kill him Daph.”

“…..”

“Bye.”

Justin looked at the clock and cursed himself. It was already after six o’clock. He told Brian he would be home by now. He quickly cleaned up his area and pack up his bag. He took one last look around his studio before turning off the lights and closing the door behind him. Brian was not going to be too pleased with him.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Brian looked away from his computer to see a set of hazel eyes looking up at him. 

“Un’gry Dada.”

Brian glanced at the clock and frowned. It was six-thirty and Justin was still not home. Now he had a hungry toddler to contend with.

“You’re hungry, huh?”

Gus nodded at his father. Brian got up from his desk chair and stretched before heading over to the kitchen. His little shadow followed closely behind. Brian stared at the contents in his fridge and then looked in his pantry. He had no idea what to fix. He gave Gus a questioning look.

“What would you like to eat, Sonny boy?”

“Hot dog!”

Brian scrunched up his face and could not think of anything more repulsive.

“How about I make you a sandwich?”

“Hot dog!”

Brian sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had no idea how to cook a fucking hot dog, nor did he even have the disgusting things in his house. Suddenly the loft door opened.

“Jus’n!”

Gus ran to Justin. Justin knelt down and swooped the boy up in his arms. He gave a sheepish grin to Brian who just scowled in return. 

“Hey there, Gus.”

“Un’gry.”

Justin gave Brian a look.

“He wants a hotdog,” Brian explained.

“Hot dog!” Gus exclaimed.

Justin instantly understood.

“Gussy, we do not have any hot dogs. But we do have beanies and franks, or macaroni and cheese, or we could order a pizza.”

“Pee’zah!”

Brian handed Justin the phone and requested Justin order him a salad. He went into the bedroom and laid on the bed. He was really feeling his age at the moment. His rest was short lived when he heard Justin in the other room.

“What is this?”

“Jus’n flow’rs!”

_Oh shit!_  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Emmett laid next to Drew lost in the afterglow. He could not think past the tingling sensations all over his body. Drew contained a self satisfied grin himself. He reached over and grabbed the wine bottle they just opened and took a drink. He offered it to Emmett, who declined. 

Slowly reality crept into the room. Emmett turned to his side to face Drew. He propped his head up on his hand and stared for a moment before speaking. 

“I guess now is a good a time as any to talk.”

Drew casted a confused look at Emmett.

“You think just because you can make me cum until I see stars that I am just gonna forget everything?”

Drew grabbed the wine bottle again and took another drink. 

“Well?”

“I told you. I broke up with Sierra. I moved out and got my own place.”

“And I told you I would not be in the closet. Can you honestly tell me that you are ready to be known by the world as a faggot?”

Drew looked down at the sheet barely covering him. Emmett got up and began to dress.

“I thought so.”

“Wait!”

Emmett stopped and faced him. Drew took a deep breath. When he did not say anything Emmett continued getting dressed.

“I don’t want to admit anything, but I won’t deny anything either.”

Emmett sat at the edge of the bed and sighed.

“That’s a start.”


	10. Cupid's Arrow

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Justin ordered a medium cheese pizza for Gus, a large supreme for himself and a side salad for Brian. He placed Gus on the counter as he set his bag down on the floor. He opened the fridge to get a juice box and a bottle of water.

“What is this?”

“Jus’n flow’rs!”

Justin removed the vase that was sitting on the top shelf in the fridge. It was the strangest bouquet he had ever seen. It contained three carnations, two white and one red with a yellow daffodil and a yellow tulip. 

“Did you and Dada buy me flowers today Gus?

The little boy nodded emphatically with a huge grin on his face.

“Jus’n flow’rs!”

“Thank you! They are very pretty.”

Justin gave Gus a big hug as he helped him down from the counter. He handed him the juice box and followed him into the living room to watch cartoons. 

Brian continued to lay on his bed with his right arm draped across his eyes. He held his breath waiting for Justin to come in and interrogate him about the flowers. He was relieved when he heard Justin and Gus watching television instead. He was given a reprieve even if it was only for just a short while.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Hunter and Samantha ate and laughed in the candle light surrounded by the exotic fish swimming around them. He had snagged a couple of bean bag chairs from the kids’ exhibit for them to lean against. 

They talked about people from the group, school, and members of their family. They discussed their favorite movies and bands, told each other stupid jokes and embarrassing stories. It was turning into the most perfect evening either of them could ever imagine.

As they laid against each other across the bean bag chairs watching the fish and nibbling on cookies, Hunter reached into the picnic basket and pulled out his gift for Samantha. He sat up and faced her.

“I got you a little gift.”

Samantha looked at him and tears sprang to her eyes. Hunter began to panic at her reaction.

“You have done so much already, Hunter. I don’t need a gift.”

Suddenly Hunter smiled with relief as he placed the box in her lap. 

“Open it.”

Samantha slowly sat up and Hunter noticed she was shaking. She gently picked up the box and removed the wrapping. Her breath caught in her throat as she removed the lid and saw the contents inside. 

“They both have your initials engraved on them. See, right there,” Hunter pointed out to her as he removed the locket and bracelet from the box. 

The tears slowly fell from her eyes as Hunter placed the bracelet on her left wrist. When he looked up to put the locket around her neck, he realized she was crying.

“What’s wrong?”

He wiped a few tears away from her face and caressed her cheek. She gave him a little smile and looked down. 

“You are too good to be true. I never thought when I got this disease that I would ever meet someone like you.”

She sniffled and wiped away the remaining tears from her face.

“But here we are at the aquarium, eating a picnic dinner and you are giving me jewelry.”

Hunter placed his hand under her chin and raised her face up to look at him. He leaned forward and kissed her, reassuring her that he was real. She pulled away and looked at him. 

Slowly she turned around and lifted her hair for Hunter to clasp the locket around her neck. He gently kissed the nape of her neck then quickly fastened the necklace. She turned and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you…..for everything…”

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Ted was immediately impressed with the seating at the opera house. Blake had managed to get them seated in one of the best box seats in the theater. Ted had never sat in such luxury and could not help but be a little giddy. He marveled at the fantastic view of the stage and how much better acoustically the music will be. 

Blake sat and listened as Ted continued to act like an excited child. He saw the glint in Ted’s eyes and the joyful expression on his face. He was glad that he was able to put that there. Ted hardly ever smiled and to see him lit up like that was a beautiful thing. Blake felt that ping in his heart and he knew. _I still love him._

As the lights began to dim and the music started to rise, Blake turned his attention to the stage. He did not want to dwell on his feelings just yet. He had no idea how Ted felt and he did not want to get his hopes up if there was no possibility.

Anthony leaned against the curtained wall and listened to Blake’s thoughts of self doubt. The truth was that Ted’s apprehension was based on fear, fear and low self-esteem. Blake needed to acknowledge Ted’s fear and challenge it in order to win Ted’s heart. He just hoped Blake would recognize that and not give up.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Lindsey slow danced in the enclosed outdoor dance floor with Melanie. It was beautiful to be able to look up at the moon and stars without the chill of the evening. The glass walls that encased the room held small white lights which gave off a soft romantic hue. They held each other closely as the piano music played in the background. Surrounded by various other couples they never felt more comfortable or happier together.

“Where did you hear of this place?”

“Michael. He had been researching places to possibly take Ben out for Valentine’s and he stumbled across this place Une Cachette (Hiding Place) and its sister restaurant La Joie De Vivre (Joy of Living). Both restaurants strictly cater to gay clientele.”

“This place is so beautiful, Mel. The food, the atmosphere, the music...”

“I wanted to bring you someplace special. I know things have been rough for us lately. But I want you to know that I love you and our children more than anything in the world and I will fight for us.”

“I love you and the kids more than anything too Mel. I can’t apologize enough for what happened with Sam. I never loved him. It was a mistake. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“I think we should see a counselor. Figure out a way to communicate with each other. I don’t want to lose you again. Twice I had you out of my life and I felt dead inside. I don’t ever want to go through that again.”

Lindsey leaned down and kissed her partner. They still swayed to the music as they explored each other’s mouths. Finally Lindsey broke their embrace and pulled Melanie close to her, resting her head on Melanie’s shoulder.

“I’ll do anything you ask of me,” she whispered in Melanie’s ear. 

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Michael returned to the bedroom with the last two gift boxes he had for Ben hidden behind his back. He had stepped out to check on Jenny again, being the ever over protective father. Ben eyed Michael suspiciously as he entered the bedroom.

“What do you have behind your back?”

Michael gave Ben a grin and pled ignorance.

“What makes you think I got anything behind me?”

“Could be because you are walking strangely with both of your hands behind your back?”

“Would you like some dessert? I have chocolate mousse.”

“Michael.”

“We might still have some ice cream left over if Hunter has not ate it all.”

“Michael.”

“Or some lemon bars.”

Ben got out of bed stark naked and walked towards Michael. Michael took a few steps backwards and Ben gave chase. Michael turned and ran. Ben caught up with him and threw him down on the sofa. He tickled Michael senseless until Michael gave up.

“Here!” Michael stated through giggles. “Open the smaller one first.”

“Michael, I cannot believe you. The other gifts were plenty.”

“Just open it.”

Michael scooted around the sofa to get a better angle of Ben opening the box. Ben removed the ribbon and peered inside.

“Brochures? I’m confused.”

“They are brochures to Tibet. I paid for you to take a month long sabbatical to Tibet this summer.”

“You did what?”

“You have always wanted to go to Tibet. You almost went last year, but for some reason you changed your mind. So I thought you could take a trip this summer.”

“Michael…I…uh…”

“Ben, I am so incredibly happy with my life. I have two amazing children, a great business, and a wonderful husband. I owe all of that to you. And I wanted to give you something to show you how much I love you and appreciate having you in my life.”

Ben looked at Michael with tears in his eyes.

“You are my miracle, Michael. You love me unconditionally and I don’t deserve you.”

Ben reached over and kissed his husband intensely. 

“Let’s go back to bed.”

“Okay, but you got one more gift.”

Ben picked Michael up and threw him over his shoulder. He tossed Michael on the bed and immediately removed the pajama bottoms Michael had on. Michael let out a loud gasp as Ben engulfed his cock.

“OH GOD!”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
Brian felt familiar hands unbuttoning his jeans while he was still laying on his bed.

“I thought you were watching cartoons?”

“It’s a commercial.”

The warm hand managed to find its intended target and gently massaged the lonely and now aching muscle.

“You realize that you are starting something that you will definitely have to finish.”

“Mmm hmmm.”

“And we have a guest.”

“Mmmm hmmm.”

There was a knock at the door that halted the proceedings just when it was about to get interesting.

“Jus’n! Pee zah!”

“My wallet is on the desk,” Brian stated.

Brian grabbed Justin’s arm as Justin began to stand to get the door. He kissed him hungrily while rubbing the outside of Justin’s crotch. They finally broke apart leaving Justin to stumble to the door to pay for the pizza. Brian smirked as he watched Justin try to compose himself. _Payback’s a bitch, huh Sunshine_?


End file.
